El despertar
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: ¿Desde cuando su existencia se había vuelto tan compleja? ¿Desde cuando ella no podía dormir por la luz? ¿Desde cuando ella, la Princesa Flama no quería ser de fuego? Bueno, desde que conoció a su héroe; a aquel humano travieso, hermoso, leal y divertido: Finn
_**Hola! Aquí Yatziri.**_

 _ **Es la una de la mañana y la verdad es que no soy muy fan de la caricatura, la veo, la disfruto y sí, la admiro mucho. Es en honor a eso (y porque mis dos más grandes amigos la aman) que hice este fic con una pareja que adoro.**_

 _ **Ojalá que no sea lo único que escriba de ellos, porque es mi primera historia en el fandom.**_

 _ **Los personajes son más grandes y maduros. Son situaciones hipotéticas y en general espero que les guste mucho. Les imploro sus comentarios para saber si no me salió tan mal como pienso para hacerlo tan noche.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! Sólo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

EL DESPERTAR

Sabía que era noche cerrada cuando abrió los ojos lo suficiente para contemplar su habitación, no podía dormir y vaya que lo había intentado mucho tiempo, tal vez se debía a que quería que la luz que siempre la acompañaba cesara lo suficiente para dejarla tranquila.

Pero era imposible, la luz era parte de ella... la luz era ella, literalmente. Siempre que ponía un pie fuera del palacio iluminaba todo a su alrededor, tenía la capacidad de otorgar brillo a cada cosa como tenía la capacidad de destruirlo hermosamente y es que cada cosa que ella era tenía una ambivalencia que le causaba tantos problemas como alegrías.

Por ejemplo, sabía que era la princesa más segura de todas, nadie podía tocarla sin salir lastimado, nadie se acercaría a ella porque de hacerlo se arriesgaría a sí mismo a un dolor insoportable y eso la hacia sentir alegremente poderosa, ella podía defenderse sola por el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ser quien era ya no la hacía sentir alegre y poderosa, más bien, le hacía sentir miserable y profusamente débil...

Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y los dejó caer sobre el estomago pesadamente, sentía como el fuego corría por su sistema, sentía el fuego formandola, deshaciendola, elevandola por el aire en la exhalación que no soltaba por temor a que saliera como un suspiro que, indudablemente, detonaría en un riachuelo de lava cayendo por sus ojos. Y es que odiaba llorar, porque ahora conocía que había muchos tipos de llanto e indudablemente muy diferentes al suyo.

¿Desde cuando su existencia se había vuelto tan compleja? ¿Desde cuando ella no podía dormir por la luz? ¿Desde cuando ella, la Princesa Flama no quería ser de fuego?

Bueno, desde que conoció a su héroe; a aquel humano travieso, hermoso, leal y divertido: Finn.

Una sonrisa involuntariamente dolorosa atravezó su rostro y el chispazó de ira consecuente produjó que unas llamas se tornaran lenguas furiosas, no quería pensar en Finn. No quería ni pensar en lo mucho que le resultaba atrayente, ni en su silueta tan diferente a la propia que le provocaba cosas extrañas en sus flamante cuerpo.

Inhaló, pero la combustion le hizo pensar que ahí donde los demás respiraban oxigeno ella respiraba dioxido de carbono... era tan diferente en todos los aspectos, tan diferente a Finn. Él creaba vida, él y sus lágrimas de agua, en su cuerpo de agua, en una tierra de elementos acuosos que salvaba de las potenciales amenazas como ella.

"No eres una amenaza para nadie, princesa" recordó que le dijo algún día en uno de sus tantos paseos, y es que llevaban tantos años conociendose, riendose en la compañía del otro que para ella había sido imposible no verse atrapada en sus ojos con una facilidad aplastante.

Finn era un joven apuesto de diecinueve años que cumplía todo requisito para ser un héroe y lo era, como todos tenía una espada con la que luchaba en contra de sus enemigos defendiendo sus ideales, tenía un fiel escudero que a veces hacía de corsel y era su mejor amigo, incluso tenía a su amada... que encerrada por las noches en un castillo lo pensaba con ahinco esperando con el alma en la boca que llegará con bien, que volviera a sus brazos.

Esa amada... esa princesa era ella. No es que fuera secreto que Finn le amara, ella lo sabía desde que lo vio por primera vez, supo que él la amaría como nadie porque sus llamas cobraron fuerza y temperatura cuando le soltó aquel "me gustas" que más tarde se transformaría en un "te quiero" y no importaría que ella fuera toxica, Finn le seguiría enviando piedras que besar para protegerse los labios humedos que ella soñaba noche a noche y a pesar de que no fueran novios ella sabía que él moría porque lo fueran, lo serían de no ser por la continua negativa que ella le daba.

Porque ser la Princesa Flama era un titulo de dicha y desgracia, su pueblo era prospero porque nadie más podía defenderlo mejor, sus flamas eran poderosas, seguras, trepitantes e hipnoticas, cualquier estúpido podía darse cuenta y por ello no se acercaban, sin embargo, eran esas flamas las que la sumian en la desgracia personal.

Después de años de conocer a Finn estaba harta de ser como era (físicamente), harta de todas las maneras en las que se las ingeniaban para demostrarse afecto, harta de su imaginación. Ya no bastaba imaginar, ya no bastaba buscar maneras indirectas, ya no.

A través de los años podía imaginar las cosas, las seguía imaginando pero no podía sentirlas, no podía sentir las caricias que él deseaba darle y lo deseaba. Deseaba poder saber, sólo por un instante, lo electrizante que sería que uno de sus dedos llenos de vida, de agua, acariciara su cuerpo. Seguro que el universo se detendría, que el sol detendría su andar en el cielo y el tiempo se congelaría al igual que lo hacía cuando él se iba a una mision peligrosa, además, estaba casi segura que su tacto sería tan suave como la flama bebé de un pequeñuelo, tan dulce como la miel, tan decadente y fluida como el agua de la que estaba hecho.

¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en experimentar todo aquello? ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en ser amada como Finn quería amarla? ¿O es que el amor no era para todos? ¿Por qué se escondía de ella?

Ella quería amarlo sin pensar, entregarlo todo, que su corazón por fin intercambiara su lugar con el de él. Quería despertar, quería encontrarlo a su lado y saber, como todos los días cuando lo veía entrar a su palacio que estaba enamorada de él, tan profundamente que el nucleo de su corazón ardía a un ritmo apasionadamente cadente, ligero y explosivo.

Además, quería dejar de controlarse y experimentar sin ataduras esos besos que le desnudaban el alma entera hasta que sentía las lágrimas del chico acariciando su cuerpo en una dolorosa suplica para que se alejase, quedando todo en un hormigueo intenso en los pies de ambos por echar a correr al dañar al otro sin intención de hacerlo.

Ella lo quería tanto, lo pensaba tanto que aún recordaba todas aquellas veces de invierno en que ella le proveía calor y las mejillas blancas se encendían como las flamas de su cabello, haciendolo ver tan adorable que se aguantaba las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo profusamente en cada rincon de su rostro. Recordaba también aquellas veces en verano cuando le señalaba el sol al amanecer haciendo referencia a lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía, le obligaba a ver que el sol se parecía tanto a ella que incluso se podía ver a sí misma reflejada en el sol, incluso en los ocasos.

"Te amo, Princesa." Recordó que le habpia dicho el chico después de que ella lo rechazara otra vez.

"¿Hasta cuando" le había gritado ella, furiosa. "¿Hasta cuando podrás amarme, Finn? ¿Hasta que te des cuenta de que no puedes seguir besando piedras? ¿Hasta que entiendas que te hago daño? Entiendelo. Soy una amenaza."

"No eres una amenaza para nadie, Princesa." Le había dicho él con media sonrisa. "El sol podrá ser una amenaza pero provee a todos, les da luz, seguridad, esperanza. Eso significas para mi." Finn se había colocado muy cerca de ella para que viera en sus ojos que no mentía.

"¿Hasta cuando?" preguntó ella con la lava a punto de salir de sus ojos, a lo que el chico rió con fuerza.

"Hasta que el sol muera, hasta que despiertes de una vez por todas y descubras que me amas... e incluso si eso pasa... que espero que pase muy pronto... yo te seguiré amando y al menos sabré que esta vez no amo solo."

La luz del sol entró a raudales por la ventana, había pasado otro día más sin dormir. Pero se sentía diferente, como si las piezas que se negaba a poner en claro se hubieran unido a fuerza, se levantó de la cama y miró el horizonte, su sorpresa al ver a Finn sobre Jake le sacó una sonrisa aliviada (a final de cuentas, regresaban salvos de una nueva aventura)

-¡Princesa! – escuchó que le gritaba él. Ella agitó la mano lanzando una chispa.

Por fin había despertado.


End file.
